Eyes of Truth
Variations *All Seeing Eyes of the Goddess *The Eyes of the Observer *The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth *Eyes Over Heaven Powers An artifact given to Leonardo Watch by Riga El Menuhyut in exchange for his sister's sight prior to the beginning of the series. Though largely a mystery, the eyes are a prime artifact, even to the creatures of the Otherworld, and are incredibly valuable. Thus, many people will attempt to obtain them, no matter what it takes. Can understand everything about a person, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future) ye of Demiurge: An ability which allows Demurge to not only understand a person and their ideologies in their entirety, but also see into their past, and see all of time unconstrained by eye contact. Eye of Aeon A golden eye which has existed since the start of man. The eye contains the souls, experience and skills of billions of people throughout time, and allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. Phantasmagoria: An ability which can negate the abilities of Demiurge's opponents, and also create illusions encompassing entire cities. The ability can also manipulate the memories of the people in Demiurge's illusions, and also manipulate their minds, and feelings. Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Yaldabaoth is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data Demons of Demiurge's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time, and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety Yaldabaoth is the personification of the power of YHVH, being immensely superior to the likes of Metatron to the extent where the latter regarded him as the greatest of God's fragments and was latter casually swatted away by the Demiurge when he was reduced to an insane berserker state. Given his status as the embodiment of YHVH's power, Yaldabaoth should be superior to the combined power of The Four Cardinal Archangels, which far outclassed Metatron's own, and was said to be going to destroy the Multiverse Leo projects what he sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing his sight with them. As the embodiment of the Necronomicon, Al Azif posseses knowledge immeasurable to ordinary humans Trans-Realm Clairvoyance: This power enables him to view other times, dimensions, and physical planes. He is virtually omniscient, as he is described as "the repository of the knowledge of humanity, the living index of every hard earned scrap of information gleaned in our ascent from mindless savagery." Power Nullification: The Witch Queen is capable of nullifying powers by creating logic which can be used to negate immortalities, non-corporeality, magic and more. Since everything is bound by logic, manipulating this allows her to nullify any effect desirable. Her Jagan was also capable of such effects and was able to use the Jagan on Sariel, whose guardian card was immune to its effects However, he needs to wear a visor made from Dark Metal in order to focus his senses and pinpoint what he is searching for. She can analyze the most basic information that makes a person who they are, such as their physical characteristics like weight and height. She can also read their genetic data and what kind of life they had lived up until that. Any and all information regarding the person flows directly into her Greater Dispelling: A spell which dispels magic. Nia's Angel, , is a book that can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of jjjj becomes near omniscient. Nia describes this ability as "a super powerful search engine", where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. However, in order to use this ability she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and her Angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts and events that have not occurred yet. Another limitation is that the angel can only give facts, as it cannot tell Nia subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. Additionally, it also gave her illegible information about the person who turned her into a Spirit. However, she theorized that this may be because of that person's abilities. Characters whose true selves exist independently from the plane where they can be killed.Characters who exist unbound by conventional life or death, or do not exist at all, and thus cannot be traditionally killed. Typically, abilities such as Existence Erasure are needed to destroy them. Sensories bodies are made of "complete nothingness", making most if not all conventional attacks just pass through him Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks Law Manipulation s he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Boundlessness Beyond-dimensional: Can use her powers to find out information about something she wants to know, regardless of the place or location it may be Causality Transcendence: Characters with this type of Acausality transcend the normal boundaries of cause and effect, existing outside of the causality of a system. Even interacting with them normally may prove virtually impossible. Stigmata: (The eye of those who have seen the truth) Is the eye granted by those who have realized that the world is just a virtual reality. Because Der Kaiser bears this Stigmata, he is granted with immense power. All of his natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. It is said that every character in Getbackers is allowed to use no more than 30% of their maximum power. However, through invoking the power of their Stigma, one is able to use all 100% of his or her power and exceed all limits. Through the power of his Stigma, he can pass through dimensional barriers easily. It allows him to attack intangibles, noncorporeal beings, and corporeal beings in his situation. Genius Level Intellect: Metron has studied the secrets of the Multiverse since the very dawn of time, gaining unparalleled knowledge that easily surpasses any other member of his ancient race's and could be considered one of the most intelligent beings in existence. Nigh Omniscience: Lex Luthor, while in full host of the Zone Child became instantly aware of himself and his surroundings. As he was at one with anything and everything within the cosmos. His time fused into the Zeta Ray enabled him to percive and understand just about everything there is to know about the universe, Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. Power Distribution: Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He has done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son; Kalibak. Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. When absorbing energy that originated from other espers, he can also absorb some of their emotions. Mob has the ability to energise others with his power, both espers and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. However, even a non-esper can have basic abilities such as a protective barrier for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when Mob reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen.6 He is also able to transfer his memories and emotions along with the energy, *Conceptual Understanding: If Kars finds himself facing a concept or ability that he has not seen or been able to used, it takes just a little exposure before he "understands" this concept and is capable of using it as his own, usually far beyond the capabilities of the person or source of the concept. This is how he gained so many Stands within the story. to compel absolute obedience to his commands. t let them read minds, paralyze people, see the future, rewrite memories, steal bodies... Later on, Jeremiah Gottwald gets an "anti-Geass" that allows him to cancel the effects of ANY Geass in a certain radius. It even looks like an inverted version of the standard Magic Eye. Given that he was given this eye during his second cyborg upgrade, Jeremiah's Geass Canceller can probably be most accurately described as a Magitek Eye. which have the ability to know both the true name and the date of death of anyone whose face they can see. granting him the ability to use spatial magic. hard-to-break, time-distorting illusion technique). which inflicts powerful but subtle-to-the-point-of-being-nigh-undetectable brainwashing. ives three-hundred-fifty-nine-degree telescopic x-ray vision deflect attacks and enemies, control gravity, and warp reality. kill liars, resurrect the dead "Grasper Eye" that slows down what he looks at, which allows her to perfectly analyze a game to the point of clairvoyance The heroine's eyes give her an Anti-Magic ability that disables the powers of anyone she looks at. Charisma: Despite his meek appearance, his demeanor can cause people to lower their inhibitions and speak freely about their secrets.3 He can also silence a ward full of crying babies with a single ssh. hich allow him see every detail of anything he observes, even the ones that normal humans couldn't see She sees all living beings as robots, and as a consequence, her perspective is imposed on the world, leading to humans working as robots to her - she's able to fix them using mechanical parts, dismantle them (which would be the equivalent of cutting someone up for anyone else's eyes) without even any bleeding and change the programming in their brain. Yukari isn't the only one. Alice sees equations as pictures, which makes it possible for her, an 11-year-old child, to quickly understand and solve university-level mathematical problems change others' perception of oneself gives her the ability to detect lies and see the truth, no matter how it is being hidden. It also gives her amazing intuition. Ciel has eyes that can make you accept whatever she's saying unless you know it isn't true. which holds his Ouroboros that gives him the foresight to see all possible outcomes of a given situation, allowing him to predict the moves of any opponent before they happen. It only grants that foresight with regard to things within a direct line of sight of the Ultimate Eye Interstellar/Teleportation Travel: The Mobius Chair's main capability is to travel and teleport through space, time and other dimensions in a matter of mere seconds. It can also fly. Life Support: The Mobius Chair enables its user to survive the rigors of space and others environments. Omniscience: Contains all knowledge of the New Gods, maps and history of all locations visited by Metron. Tactics of War: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished tactician. Mathematics: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished mathematician. Eidetic Memory: Through Solomon's wisdom Batson is capable of memorizing anything he sees. Wisdom of Solomon: Due to Solomon's blessings, Shazam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. Vast Knowledge: Destiny knows all there is of the past, present and future. Nigh-Omnipotence/Divine Empowerment: As a servant of God, The Spectre is granted limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. The Spectre is said to be the most powerful, being second to only one. Reality Alteration: The Spectre is capable of warping and controlling reality. He can use his ability to control reality to simulate any form of superpower or ability from shapeshifting to warping time and space. Nigh-Omniscience: As a divine agent, the Spectre has access to virtually all of the knowledge in the universe and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. Ethereal Form: His natural form is phantasmagorical, even when he is powerless. Superhuman Reflexes: Shazam's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels. He is able to move, think and react fast enough to dodge the blade of Yuga Khan in pitched battle. Superhuman Smell: Murdock's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. Gives the user whatever information that will save them in the given moment Illusion Awareness: Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring use of their other senses. Matt's superhuman senses enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with.150 Blindsight: This power allows Matt to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless.32 Superhuman Hearing: Murdock's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels).133 He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall.133 Through practice, Murdock is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Matt also utilizes his superhuman sense of hearing as an aid in processing, filtering, and interpreting the feedback of his radar/sonar sense to actually give him a three-dimensional picture of his surroundings. Additionally, Matt's combined use of his super hearing and radar sense can also give him tactical advantages, such as awareness of people hiding around the corners of rooms, walls, buildings, and furniture and makes it virtually impossible to literally blindside Matt. Penetrate Cosmic Ignorance (AD&D) removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, even madness like this, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. Weaknesses *She is unable to use her powers if her eyes are covered although this was never confirmed. *The Rush: The side effects of using this power however are terrible to say the least. It was nicknamed The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened unto a drug. Raw, telekinetic, energy twisting and wielding power that if left unchecked can ravage the mind and body of the wielder, driving him to insanity. *Requires direct eye contact (can be blocked by visors or bounced off mirrors) and can only be used once per person. *Limited by the fact that he can only use it three times a day, once per person per day. *Blood Loss: While using his powers Maxwell Lord starts to bleed from his nose. The more people there are the more blood is lost and this may lead to bleeding from eyes, mouth, and ears. With the blood loss that comes from the use of his powers he sometimes losses consciousness. When that happens the people under his control also lose consciousness. *Physical Strain: Using the powers also put a terrible strain on Fairchild himself; trying to keep them under control would often cause blood vessels to rupture and he would weaken. *Mental Strain: Prolonged use would threaten his sanity and outside forces (like I.O. telepath Alicia Turner) were needed to calm him down and make him regain control. Non-Intervention: Madame Xanadu is prohibited by some unknown powers to actively assist her clients, other than giving them advice. Only until after they have personally taken action can she actively intervene. Blindness: Madame Xanadu is blind in both eyes. She was magically blinded when she tried to cast a spell on Merlin. Although gaining the power enough to regrow her eyes 14 times, they were blinded or torn out again and again through the Spectre's own magic. Prior to being relocated to the year 3000, Charles was blind and couldn't see without the aid of his goggles.1 *Vulnerability to High Order Magic: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force, most notably the Spear of Destiny. *Challengers of the Unknown: The challengers exist outside of Destiny's control. They do not appear in the Book of Souls and are capable of changing predestined events. *Divine Limitations: The Presence can impose limits on what the Spectre is able to do, as it did in binding the Spectre to a mortal host. Divine Law: There are certain boundaries even the Spectre must not cross. If it does, it faces the punishment of the Presence. When the Spectre killed Nabu, it drew the Presence's attention, and was recalled. Psychologically induced limitations: The Spectre is one of the most powerful magical forces in existence, 53 but his power is dependent on his host for guidance. *But to put a limit on his ability, the zone creature made it so Luthor could only use its power for beneficent purposes. Never destructive or selfish ones. *Vulnerability to Detachment: The more his mind and his power seemed to grow, the more distant and inhuman Brain became. As his knowledge grew beyond designated parameters, he slowly began shedding any emotional ties he had with the materialistic world. *Mental Illness: Or as he calls it, "kinda moody" every now and then. *If he uses his eyes too much, it will explode, killing him in the process. * *Causes the user to gain a verbal tic ** ** ** ** *Ancient Rules: Despite her great powers Death, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs. One which requires her not to spill the blood of family or she is no longer protected as the personification of Death from other Personifications. Another is that she cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortal's downfall is assured. Death also becomes mortal during one day every 100 years.